Industrial processes utilize an infinite number and variety of valves and many of these processes are concerned, in their operation, with the maintenance of variable pressures and operate at pressures other than atmospheric. There is a need in the industry to be able to accurately control and adjust the pressure in these various industrial processes. A simple adjustable vacuum regulator valve having few moving parts has challenged the industry for some time. The need has existed for such an adjustable vacuum regulator valve in order to adjust for various pressures as reouired in the various processes and to accurately maintain the pressure or vacuum so desired.